Tainted Light
by PurpleDerpi
Summary: A promise kept between two friends and now one of them is to carry that promise. As well as save his friend. Seirin must work with two new power houses to also fulfil their goal. Their adventures begins at Seirin High. Female Akashi


**_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it is owned by it's respective owners._**

It was a sunny day as the light shined down onto two childern. The pair were on a basketball court with one of them standing over the kneeling other. The girl with long red-maroon hair and her eyes were strange. One of them was like her hair color but the other was a yellow-orange. She wore a blue t-shirt and black short shoes with white sneakers. She held a basketball in one hand that looked worn out.

"Akashi..." The boy breathed out.

The girl known as Akashi simply glanced downwards at the boy. He had black hair with his eyes both being a rare as hers. One was a deep blue while the other was hazel, unlike her his eyes were permant. He wore a white t-shirt with navy blue sport shorts and black sneakers. He was breathing heavy, clearly exhausted and him being on his hands and knees could only scream the boy's exhaustion.

"We have been at this for hours, no matter how many times. I will always be the victor. You have failed just stay on the ground and accept it, Hedaki." She said.

Akashi move around Hedaki as she headed to the exit of the court that lead to the sidewalk. The boy tried to get to his feet but legs kept shaking unable to support him anymore.

"I haven't failed. I will keep challenging you and hold onto that promise. This isn't over, Akashi!" Hedaki shouted.

The girl didn't even stop to acknowledge him as she left him alone. Hedaki's legs gave out as they could not hold him up any longer.

 ** _Present_**

Hedaki's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight peered through his brown colored curtains onto them. The now teen gave a grumble before cursing the suns interference with his sleep. It didn't help that he dreamed about his losses to Akashi. That is when the teen shot up from his bed with wide eyes before thrusting the curtains completely open. Hedaki made a panic expression.

"I'm gonna be late!" He shouted.

Hedaki dismantled himself from his covers before jumping out of the bed. His feet touched the wooden floor and dashed to his dresser. Hedaki pulled out a black school uniform and swiftly put the long sleeve shirt over the white t-shirt. It would have to due as soon as the item came on the teen put on the pants before finding his yellow but mainly white sneakers. Hedaki breathed a sign of relief as he finally gotten at least his cloths on. Now for the rest.

 ** _10 mintues later._**

For everything else, Hedaki thanked himself for getting the rest of his items ready last night. A quick breakfast being stuffed down his throat and grabbing two bags. Hedaki found himself out the door before rushing to his highschool. The day looked the same with it being sunny yet partly cloudy. After some time sprinting to his school, Hedaki made it to his highschool. On the sign was label with clear letters was 'Seirin High'. The teen grew a smile as he headed to the courtyard to see the now available clubs. The courtyard was packed with booths that showed all clubs willing to take in new members. Hedaki skillfully pass through the stream of students. In order to find one club that would grant him satisfaction.

"Basketball! Join the basketball club!" Someone shouted.

"Shout louder, Koganei! We need to show them our passion!"

His friend encourage. Koganei had brown colored hair with the same color eyes. He wore a Seirin Uniform just like Hedaki. Koganei looked at his friend.

"What should I tell them, Izuki?"

Koganei asked confused. Izuki had silver colored eyes with black hair and also wore the Seirin Uniform as Koganei.

"Tell them how cool they'll look by joining the club."

Izuki answered enthusiastically. Kaganei sweat dropped before looking at the third one in the group. He had the same colored hair as Izuki as well as the outfit but held brown colored eyes. All three of them wore white colored sneakers. The third teen gave a shrug.

"Mitobe!"

Koganei cried. It didnt take long before something cold washed over them and Koganei shivered.

"They said there would be no breeze and that it wouldn't be cold today." Koganei stated.

Izuki as well as Mitobe felt cold and could swore that they nearly saw their own breaths.

"I heard you guys talking about the basketball club, where is the booth?" Hedaki asked.

Izuki, Mitobe and Koganei all looked at a sheepish looking Hedaki.

"Yeah, it's not far from here. It's at the end of the next row over on the right." Izuki answered.

Hedaki gave a bow before thanking them and dashed through the crowd. The trio at the center of the mass of students felt the cold disappear as soon as Hedaki left. Izuki gave a strange look at the retreating teen.

 ** _At the Seirin Basketball Booth._**

The area around the booth seemed lifeless and at times empty even. Two people watched as students past by their booth without batting an eye. One of them was a girl with short caramel colored hair. She wore a white shirt with a black sweater over it and a short white colored skirt. On her sweater was green sailor neck tie with completing the wardrobe was brown shoes. Her caramel eyes glance at the person sitting next to her.

"I wish we would get more people to join, Hyuga." She voiced her thoughts.

The person known as Hyuga wore the Seirin Uniform and had on glasses with white sneakers. He had grey colored eyes with black spiky hair. Hyuga gave a shrug before answering.

"I don't know, Riko. We just formed last year."

They felt something cold wash over them which causes Riko to hug herself as she the teen shivered. Then a shadow appeared over the two and both looked up to see Hedaki.

"Basketball booth?" He asked.

Riko starred at him before her eyes widen.

'He has the feeling of a spirit! Is it that why it's so cold!?' She thought to herself.

"Y-yes." Riko barely answered.

Hedaki grew a smile as he suddenly thrusted his arm out before pulling a person into the teen's chest. The smaller boy with light blue eyes widen in a combination of shock and surprise. His uniform screamed Seirin while his light blue hair waved about due to the sudden pulling motion by Hedaki.

"We would like to join. This guy was being shy since he was here for some time. He couldnt talk to you both I guess. Anyway, we wanna join."

The light blue haired teen eyes went to a calm yet watchful tone.

"Who said I wanted to join?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you have been waiting at the spot next to mine for some time. It looked like you were close to leaving. I'll help you out, leave it to me." Hedaki stated.

Hyuga handed out two applications and the pair each took their own before sitting down at the booth. Each form was filled out while Riko looked at the light blue hair teen.

'If he was waiting at our booth, how come we didn't notice him beforehand. Yet..."

Riko glanced at Hedaki.

'He didnt glance at him but found him. Weird.' She thought.

Once the pair finished filling out their forms did they return them to Hyuga. The pair looked them over trying to find answers. Hedaki's paper was first.

"Name: Hedaki Sita. Any experience in basketball aside from a few teachers. He has none." Hyuga read the report.

Riko's eyes went wide with shock.

"Hedaki Sita! No wonder!" She shouted.

Hyuga grew a confused look.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Its been going around that Hedaki managed to live with a Onryo for a year without being harmed, attack or cursed. It also said that he could physically see and interact with the Onryo, along with other supernatural entities." Riko explained.

"Seriously?" Hyuga asked.

Riko gave a nod. Hyuga would keep that in mind even if it was hard to believe. He went over the light blue haired teen's paper.

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He was a regular for Teiko!" Hyuga shouted.

"What!?" Riko screamed.

"Yeah! He was a regular at Teiko! Where the five prodigies known as The Generation of Miracles stayed and played." Hyuga answered.

The Generation of Miracles were five very talented individuals that was well ahead of their time. Their immense basketball skills lead them to victory in every single game. It is known that they won the Junior National Championships three years in a row. However, their one other recognized by the five prodigies. He was their sixth man but since his identity isn't as well known. He was as the Phantom Sixth man. Riko grew a smirk before giggling happily.

'It would be really bad to put Kuroko and his teammate against Hedaki.' Riko thought.

"What is so funny, coach?" Hyuga asked Riko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth man for the Generation of Miracles and we have someone who could easily find him. The first years are looking interesting." Riko stated.

Hyuga just gave a dishearted laugh. He just hoped they wouldnt cuase any trouble.

 ** _I wanted to explain why and how Hedaki could easily see Kuroko. Even if it could be better because Kuroko and Spirits lack presence so they can be related. This could also be considered a crossover if you figure out from the hints I leave. So I don't own the other media that will be scattered in this story. It is owned by it's rightful owners. Rate and Review. Not too harsh. Thank you!_**


End file.
